


【宁羞】水滴 R18

by SmallGoldfish



Series: 宁羞旧合集 [3]
Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 宁羞 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallGoldfish/pseuds/SmallGoldfish





	【宁羞】水滴 R18

•ktv厕所play  
•弟弟们在外唱歌（？

 

 

 

“嘘——”

 

高振宁的唇贴近姜承録，近到似乎已经吻上了的错觉，他把手指放在了对方嘴上，发出了禁声的声音，望着被堵在墙边紧张脸红的人轻轻笑了，鼻息一点点蒲扇在对方脸上，他低头轻轻点了一下微张的红唇，墙边的人像被注射了镇定剂般身体瞬间疲软了下来。

 

“想做吗？”高振宁把唇贴在了姜承録耳边，声音小到只有他一个人听得见，羞耻感和荷尔蒙瞬间从胯下顶到了鼻尖，带着酒气的高振宁像吃了熊心豹子胆，膝盖抵在姜承録的大腿中间，舌头卷着对方的耳垂发出吮吸声，门外是熟悉的歌声，稍微有些昏暗的洗手间，被高振宁强硬的带进了色域情迷的电影桥段里。

 

姜承録疲软的身体贴近高振宁，手不自觉的探进对方的衣物内，指甲在宽厚的后背划出了一条条细小的红痕，他顺着脊椎，摸到了皮带，紧致的皮带限制了姜承録手部的探入，他游回来要解开高振宁的扣子，却被抓住了。

 

“就那么想要？”高振宁打趣。

 

“宁。”姜承録环过高振宁的脖子，把他的头摁了回来，主动索取高振宁的吻。

 

高振宁嘴角扬起，深知自己的小兔子有些醉了，连主动系数也提高了，冰凉的手轻轻环在他的后颈，发烫的血液慢慢窜到了下身，高振宁的呼吸越发沉重，吮吸的力度加大，把姜承録的闷哼声都吞进了身体里。

 

他抓过对方的头发，把姜承録扯离了自己的唇，微微仰起头的人脸颊像染了蜜桃的颜色，张开的嘴里面还流荡着高振宁留下的口水，窝在了嘴角边就要溢出来，对方低垂的眼睛视线锁定在了高振宁的嘴巴上，似乎在想索求更多。

 

高振宁暗暗骂了一声，每次姜承録做出这样的表情，他都忍不住把他肏的更狠。

 

“晒哥，跪下。”高振宁吻过姜承録的脸颊，望着还充满水丝的口腔动了心思。

 

姜承録眯了眯眼睛，似乎没听懂，高振宁捏住他的脸颊，轻声道：“给我口。”

 

这下姜承録听懂了，整个人扑向高振宁的胸脯，带着撒娇的意味，手却诚实的解开了对方的扣子，缓缓的褪下了对方的内裤，粗大的硬物怼到了姜承録手上，他握住缓缓撸动，吻了口高振宁的喉结，跪了下来，高振宁揉了揉他的毛发，望着对方伸出的舌尖皱起了眉头，他又来了；姜承録舌尖湿润，轻轻点在了手上粗物的马眼上，高振宁手上一紧，狠抓了跪下人的头发，姜承録深知高振宁的敏感点，湿润的口腔内壁裹住了柱身，舌尖在顶部舔舐，跌宕起伏的快感让高振宁全身骚痒难奈，时而吻时而含住让舌头贴在敏感的皮肉上乱搅，高振宁低声的哼叫声被姜承録听到了，他嘴角扬起，心生得意。

 

“你可太会了，姜承録。”说话的人带着笑意。

 

他手放到姜承録后脑勺，抓住就把性器怼进了对方的嘴里，跪着的人被突如其来的粗壮物体顶的喉咙干呕，生理眼泪从眼角冒出，但高振宁没打算放过他，扭动下身在炙热的口腔里来回捣鼓，手还抓住了姜承録的脑袋不让人逃掉，牙齿的摩擦让他有些疼痛感，但口腔的吮吸吞吐又让他无法舍弃这个邪恶的洞口。

 

姜承録的眼泪在脸边滑落，高振宁把他的脸抬了起来，涨红的脸和充满泪水的可爱脸庞，还含着自己的性器，这个画面…怪色情的，高振宁心疼的抹去他的泪，将阴茎整根拔了出来，高振宁被那可怜的眼神撩的不行，捞起姜承録就将人转了过去按在了大理石洗手台上，衣服被撩起，白湛的腰部正缓缓扭动着。

 

高振宁褪下了姜承録的裤子，从自己口中抹了一指的口水，以食中二指按揉那紧闭的洞口，借着润泽的口水慢慢插入。

 

姜承録抓住了水龙头，紧张的身体微微抖动，后穴被插入的涨满感让他低喘出声，后指的探入直接触碰到他的敏感点，他咬唇的功夫把水龙头推开了，溅起的水花黏在了姜承録的脸上，睫毛上的水滴顺着他的颤抖慢慢滑落，体内的手指熟稔地摩擦着敏感点，惹得内壁不住的收缩咬紧，姜承録忍不住手往后一抓，扯住了高振宁的衣角，转过来的脸充满着哀求的情绪。

 

姜承録意乱情迷的样子让高振宁再也控制不住欲火，他抽出手指，将姜承録抱起放在了洗手台上，握住双腿让洞穴敞开对着自己，姜承録的羞耻感油然而生，捂住了脸让自己躲进了些许阴影里，高振宁让他的双腿虚虚套在自己腰部，扶住自己的性器抵在娇嫩的洞口磨蹭，姜承録敏感的咬紧后牙。

 

高振宁身体微微往前一倾：“晒哥，扶稳。”

 

姜承録还没来得及反应，巨根突然破开穴口闯了进来，缓慢的推进一点点挤满了甬道，炙热的温度融会在一起形成奇怪的异样快感，姜承録抓住洗手台边缘，只能看见高振宁翘起的嘴角和逐渐靠近自己的唇。

 

高振宁深深吻了他一口，但这个吻似乎是爆发前的警告，果不其然，高振宁用力的一推，整根阴茎淹没在了洞穴里，甬道的收缩包裹住他的肉壁，他兴奋的撩起姜承録的衣服，尽量让他在自己眼前一览无余。

 

姜承録下身涨满，也许是因为酒气或者是因为弟弟们现在都还在外面唱歌的原因，胆怯和刺激的感觉一并淹没了他，但身体却诚实的散发着快感，他满脸通红，还没来得及缓过劲来，高振宁突如其来的肏动让他忍不住呻吟出声。

 

“…宁。”姜承録低迷的声音萦绕在高振宁耳边，他将人的腰搂住，让他环抱住自己，下身却没有停下来，把姜承録顶撞的呻吟四起，手指在高振宁的后颈刻出了一个个红印。

 

后穴充实的快感让姜承録小腹收紧，紧致的甬道配合着高振宁的肏干热情吞吐着。

 

高振宁兴奋的低声哼笑，堵住了姜承録的声音卷住了对方的舌头，再一次混乱他的情愫，他的腰似乎有用不完的力气，打桩机似的疯狂进出姜承録的身体，激烈的怼动让姜承録原本被堵住得嘴不自由的张开，淫荡的声音从喉咙发出，高振宁手揉捏嫩弹的臀部，看着自己的小兔子一副欲仙欲死的样子不自觉的更加用力。

 

他永远都这么可爱。

 

粗长的阴茎整根抽出，只留龟头还在洞口摩擦，接着又是用力的顶撞将整根阴茎插进，臀肉在撞击中被拍打的乱颠，淫乱的吃下来人的巨物。

 

姜承録失神的望着高振宁，脸上还残留着水珠，正一点点顺着轮廓滑落，眼角飞红，在高振宁的肏动下大张双腿，大方的接受来人的冲击。

 

高振宁把他压在洗手台上，快速抽送，姜承録抱紧对方的脖子，顺润的呼吸打在男人的耳畔，浪荡的淫叫让高振宁身体一颤，体内的性器又涨大了些。

 

“晒哥…你。”高振宁低沉的声音微微颤抖，他还是闭上了嘴巴，低头咬在姜承録的脖颈上，身下人抬头哼叫，双眼充满水雾，他把软若无骨的人抱在了怀里，再一次加快了速度。

 

甬道的吮吸让高振宁止不住的快感窜起，比平时更湿润，比平时更淫荡，他抱紧姜承録的肩膀，更加用力的顶撞，姜承録的双眼模糊，被一次次冲撞的敏感点终于频临爆发，他咬住了高振宁的肩膀，眼泪从眼睛里溢出，一阵低声的喊叫让他达到了高潮，自己的性器在没有被触碰的情况下射出了精子，穴道内剧烈的收缩刺激了高振宁，他顺着洞穴的热情快速的进出，跟着姜承録一起射了，白液满溢在姜承録的肚子里，温热感溢出，他全身抽动，圈住高振宁的腿一点点疲软了下来。

 

“晒哥。”高振宁把姜承録的腿扶住。

 

“继续。”姜承録充满水雾的双眼一下子清明了不少，他只看到身上人像饿狼般的笑容，把他从洗手台上抱离，还挤在体内的性器再一次胀大了起来，堵住了白液的流出，他把姜承録抱在了地上，性器一并滑出，白液在姜承録的大腿内侧滑落，合不上的洞口在伸缩，姜承録的身上还残留着自己的精液。

 

“宁…别。”

 

高振宁把他推到墙上背对着自己，捞起他的一条腿，合不拢的洞口又一次对准了高振宁的龟头，噗嗤一声高振宁把阴茎整根插了进去，他手从后面绕到了姜承録脸边，把他的脸掰了过来，赠了自己的深吻，而后贴住了墙上的人在他耳边低声喘息。

 

再一次的律动让姜承録失去了主导身体的权利，他趴在墙上，冰凉的大理石墙面贴在他的身上，但身后却是高振宁炙热的呼吸和性器，下半身再一次被填满，高振宁饿狼般的肏动像一只吃不饱的兽性动物，手掐住了姜承録的脖子把人锁在了自己的怀内。

 

“唔…哈…”姜承録的喘息声带着热浪，扑打在墙面上形成了白雾，被高振宁腰部拍打的臀部动荡起好看的臀浪，高振宁啃咬着怀里人的肩膀，发了疯般不断的顶撞：“再叫大声点。”

 

姜承録被顶撞的神志不清，身下猛烈的顶撞感让他的叫声再提高了几分，他反手抓住了高振宁的手，似乎在哀求对方停下，但身后的人并不理会，只是吻着他的后脖释放自己的性欲，高振宁把手上的腿肉掐出了红印，放纵自己在姜承録的体内驰骋，享受的看着姜承録意乱情迷快要崩溃的样子。

 

他深深咬住姜承録的肩膀，留下了殷红的印子，任由自己的冲撞挤满对方的身体，不放过对方每一次的抽搐，每一次都要更加的用力，好让他叫的更大声，身体紧密的贴紧，甬道和自己的阴茎一次次的吞吐运动都刺激着高振宁，他抓住了姜承録的头发，让他脸对着自己，他堵住了对方的嘴巴，下身却再一次加快，用力的顶撞，炙热的阴茎深深插入，他喉咙发出了野兽般的低吼，姜承録被肏的身体柔软的半眯眼睛，跳动的阴茎在洞穴内喷出了大量的白液。

 

姜承録的身体不受控制的抖动，挤在身体里的白液正慌忙的从缝隙中流出，他双腿软掉了，高振宁轻轻拍了拍对方的臀部，在他耳边落下一个吻，把阴茎拔了出来，大量的精液顺着性器流出，在腿部滑落。

 

姜承録一个没站稳，要倒下去，高振宁一把捞住了他，凌乱不堪的衣服和涨红的脸搭配起来还是那么可爱，他忘了眼自己的下身，再看了眼姜承録弱小的身体，纠结了十秒还是放弃了。

 

高振宁把人无力的人搂在怀里，但姜承録的下身还一直滴落白液，ktv的厕所根本没法清洗，凌乱的呼吸在高振宁的肩膀上胡乱扑朔，热气在他的耳垂散发，他侧头吻上姜承録的唇，怀里的人轻轻咬住了他的唇，似乎在做最后的反抗。

 

高振宁笑了笑：“你这个样子，我们怎么出去？”

 

姜承録咽了口口水，瞄了眼旁边的门口，继而把脸埋进了高振宁的肩膀里：“都怪…宁…”

 

高振宁像安抚可爱的动物，吻了对方的发隙：“好好好，都怪我。”

 

高振宁思考了一会，从洗手台上拿过自己的手机，给喻文波发了条信息。

 

“别他娘的气势如虹了，给我整两套干净的衣服还有一包湿纸巾，待会塞进来厕所，gkd。”


End file.
